


No Do-Overs

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Look me in the eye and tell me you would have done anything different.”





	No Do-Overs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "all over again"

“Look me in the eye and tell me you would have done anything different,” Rodney demanded.

John glared at him from the foot of the infirmary bed. “That’s beside the point.”

“Oh? Then what is the point, Sheppard? That heroics are only acceptable when it’s _you_?”

“The _risks_ are acceptable when it’s me!” John snapped. “That’s my job, Rodney, to take risks. To keep you safe.”

Rodney scowled. “And I’m supposed to stay in my lab, safe and sound, while you’re out risking your life?”

“I didn’t say that,” the colonel said.

“The emitter had to be shut down, as quickly as possible,” Rodney argued. “Maybe your natural gene would have done a better job, but I was closer and there wasn’t any time.”

“You had no way of knowing that! Or knowing that an artificial gene would work at all!”

“No, I didn’t,” Rodney admitted, stubbornly. “But given that information again, I would do exactly the same thing, all over again.”

John stalked closer, fists clenched at his sides. “Dammit, McKay,” he growled. “If you weren’t stuck in that bed, I’d…”

“What?” Rodney challenged. “What would you do?”

“I’d—” John sighed and all the fight seemed to go out of him. He slumped into the plastic chair beside the bed and took Rodney’s hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I’d kiss every inch of you, just to prove to myself you’re okay.”

Rodney smiled and squeezed his hand. “Yeah, Carson might get upset if you tried that here.”

“I didn’t mean to get angry,” John admitted softly. “But you scared the hell out of me, passing out like that.”

“I’m sorry. But it was the only way.”

“I know,” said John. “And speaking of things you’d do over again…”

Rodney grinned. “I thought we just agreed we weren’t doing that in here?”

“McKay…”

“Yes, John,” said Rodney, low and serious. “I would marry you again.”

“Awesome,” said John, and leaned in to kiss him.

THE END


End file.
